


When I Watch You Sleeping

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, New love, Reflection, Short & Sweet, True Love, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: When I watch you sleepingThere’s nothing that you hideSheamus watches Cesaro sleep and reflects on life.





	When I Watch You Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Cesaro's running barricade hug tonight. The fluff was too good to not write a fic. Title comes from a Neil Young song.

Sheamus is awoken in the middle of the night by Cesaro tightly pulling him closer.

He rolls closer to complain but quickly realizes that Cesaro is doing it _in his sleep._ There is something about this that just makes him melt. 

Sheamus has been in lust before but this is his first time in genuine love. Before, it had been about sex and regular meet-ups. Now it was about love and attraction. He had never been with someone who he actually didn't mind spending every waking moment with. 

He just lays there, watching Cesaro sleep. Every so often, Cesaro will move as if deep in dream but the entire time, he's got Sheamus tightly in his grasp.

If someone had Sheamus that one day the annoying know-it-all creative had paired him with would become the most important person in his world, he would have called them crazy. This is a road that he had never saw himself going down but he was definitely glad that he was there.

"What are you doing?" Cesaro asks, sleepily. Sheamus sighs, noticing for the first time that his boyfriend is awake and watching him. 

"Just watching you. You woke me up." Sheamus smiles softly. "I think you thought I was too far away." 

"Sorry, Love." Cesaro leans in and pecks Sheamus on the lips. "I cannot be held responsible for things I do in my sleep." 

"I should be more annoyed but I'm not. You were quite cute." 

Sheamus isn't used to physical affection the way that Cesaro gives it. He's been with men that could barely touch him unless they were fucking. This time, he's got a guy who will take a running leap off a barricade just to hug him. 

Sheamus had never meant to fall in love. He had thought that this would be a passing crush. After all, guys like Cesaro rarely liked people like him. They liked guys who were more well-read, more coffee than cheap beer and more designer labels than cheap gym shorts and t-shirts.

He didn't know what God he had pleased but he was definitely finding out that he was one of the lucky ones. 

"Can I admit something ridiculous?" Cesaro adjusts his grasp on Sheamus. 

"Anything." Sheamus has to stop himself from sighing wistfully. 

It is never advised to go all head over heels for a guy.

"I cannot remember ever feeling like this." Cesaro gently traces Sheamus' lips with the underside of his thumb. "When we started this, I hated you. Now I can't imagine life without you." 

"Same here." Sheamus gently nips Cesaro's thumb. "I didn't think we could possibly have a thing in common- little did I know." 

"Love you, Sheamy." Cesaro whispers. 

Sheamus blinks, not sure that he heard Cesaro correctly.

"Don't look so shocked." Cesaro smirks. "I did say that. I love you." 

"Love you too." Sheamus says, pulling Cesaro closer. 

This is a moment that Sheamus knows he will remember for as long as he lives. It's 2 AM, and his boyfriend just told him that he loved him for the first time. 

Don't ask him how he knows this but Sheamus swears he has met the man he will one day marry.


End file.
